With the aid of a research assistant, I will investigate through depth interviews with approximately twenty-five recenly married elderly couples, factors associated with remarriage in old age. Data will focus upon personal characteristics, social factors facilitating courtship and marriage, and assessment of the desirability of remarriage for the aged. Of several alternatives in living arrangements for the elderly, the least research has been remarriage; yet, with the increase in the aged population of the United States, there are many reasons to predict that the number of old age marriages will increase. Results of the study should prove valuable to the elderly themselves in the provision of role models and to families of the elderly as an objective assessment of remarriage. The data will also be useful to professionals who work with the elderly as physicians, therapists, social and recreational leaders, and to social and economic planners. They are in a position to foster remarriage, should it prove beneficial, as an alternative to the mental and physical illness and deterioration that often accompany isolation and loneliness among the elderly. It is hoped that the study will provide some prognostic guidelines for remarriage in old age and some guidelines for adjustment to it.